Unexpected Visitors
by sammy55
Summary: A few weeks before the Cullens move, they get some unexpected company. Will they arouse suspicion or remain unnoticed? How will the visitors react to seeing Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after BD. I think this is a one-shot but I may continue it if you guys want me to! Starts in Bella's POV.**

BellaPOV

I looked up at Edward to find him to smiling at me. I grinned back. I felt a small hand on my cheek and looked down at my daughter, a picture of me smiling and a felt a questioning undertone with it. "I'm just happy today. No special reason for it." I explained to the child in my arms.

Edward stayed grinning at me, and then he stiffened and looked at the door. "Newton." He growled.

"What? Mike Newton is here?" How did he find his way here? The only time he was ever here was for the graduation party, and the entire driveway was lighted by millions of bright lights. He must be determined. I glanced at Edward again and found his normally topaz eyes black and glaring towards the door.

Carlisle had come downstairs by now and was looking at Edward. My husband shook his head, saying "No he heard Bella talking to Renesmee. He won't give up until we answer the door. Bella might as well. The sooner he sees her, the sooner we can make him leave." He smiled apologetically at me.

I shrugged and was about to answer him when the doorbell rang. I stood, still holding Renesmee. Jacob had to run with the pack so I didn't have to fight for her. She now looked like a 2 year old, perhaps a little older. I couldn't wait to see what Mike would make of her… And me for that matter. I only hoped Edward wouldn't kill him.

I finally got to the door, human speed to slow for me anymore. I opened the door and smiled at Mike. I showed my teeth hoping to scare him off. He remained oblivious.

"Hey Bella! I haven't seen you in awhile and I wanted too…" He trailed off openly staring at me. I glanced at myself and groaned at what I was wearing. A low-cut t-shirt and tight fitting jeans. Not the best thing to be wearing around sex-obsessed men like Mike. I heard Edward growl behind me, probably at Mikes thoughts.

"Mike, sorry I have been busy lately." I must have surprised him because he visibly jumped. He still looked dazed and I realized it was from the sound of my voice.

"Oh… Well Bella you look amazing! Are you still with Edward? Do you want to go out to a dinner with me?" Was this guy that stupid? I was still living at the Cullen's wasn't I?

"Thanks Mike. Of course I am still with Edward. No I don't want to go out with dinner with you, I am sorry but I am really busy lately. So I really don't have the time." Hopefully that will clue him in to the fact that I am married and I still don't like him.

But his head was too thick. He pushed past me into the house and glared at Edward. My slightly over protective husband had come up behind me and was kissing up the back of my neck. Not a good idea if we wanted to appear human in front of Mike. I saw Edward glance at Jasper, and then he smirked. Mike turned back to me. "Who is that?" He pointed to Renesmee, who was hiding behind me hair.

The idiot Mike leaned forward and brushed my hair out of the way, his hand _accidentally_ brushing against my chest. Renesmee still had her head buried into my shoulder. I felt Edward tense behind me and lowered my mental shield enough to send him a feeling of love, hoping to calm him down. It didn't work like I wanted it to.

**Edward's POV**

I was about to kill Mike. The first thoughts I heard from him were of how hot Bella looked at our wedding. And then when he first saw Bell, his mind was blank. Then I bombarded by mental pictures of him and Bella having sex. I could've, should've killed him! She was my wife for God's sake! I came up behind just as he stepped into the door way and started kissing her neck. Mike was practically screaming insults at me.

Jasper looked at me and thought _Dude, if you want her to appear human for much longer you have to stop it! _ I shot a quick grin in his direction and pulled away, leaving my hand on Bella's shoulder, as if to claim my territory.

I heard Mike ask about Renesmee and then my gaze was a red void. He just brushed he hand on my _wife's _chest! I instantly tightened my grip on Bella, hoping I could control myself. I felt myself engulfed in Bella's mind and a strong sense of love. I spun Bella around and kissed her. I didn't think this was what she had intended to happen, but I didn't care at the moment. I dimly heard Mike's gasp and my family's laughter but my main focus was Bella. She pushed me away panting loudly and raised an eyebrow at me. I glanced at Mike and glared at him. Bella sighed and turned around. I knew she would be blushing if she was human.

"Sorry Mike. This is Renesmee. We're her parents." I saw Mikes eyes widen but before I could explain he just kept on talking.

"Oh… ok. Are you sure you don't want to go out to dinner? For old times' sake of course." That's what he was saying to Bella. His thought however told a different story. _ If I can just get her away from Cullen I am sure I can impress her! Maybe I can convince her to sleep with me. Of course I would have to convince her that Cullen wouldn't find out. Should be easy enough._

I couldn't believe this guy! But I was shocked more when Bella started speaking. "Sure Mike! What time? _We_ would love to catch up with you." Oh, ok then.

"Really Bella? You will come… Oh I thought it was just going to be me and you. Does Edward have to come?"

Bella smiled, but I could see she was about to explode. "Of course Edward has to come. He is my husband. Why shouldn't he come?"

Mike looked lost. "No reason." Then he mumbled "If taking my woman isn't a reason." It was too low for a human to hear but Bella exploded.

"Mike, Edward is my husband and I love him! I will never leave him and I will _never _sleep with you! So just get that thought out of your head!" Mike looked stunned at her outburst but I had never been prouder of her.

I growled at Mike "I think you should leave." He nodded and quickly left, but not before I heard his parting thought.

_Bella looks so hot when she is angry. _ And as I swept Bella to me for another kiss, making sure not to crush Renesmee, I couldn't agree with him more.

**I will continue this if I get a good response. I was planning on writing another chapter when Jessica and Lauren come over. Then maybe another chapter when Angela stops in.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got around to writing this. Sorry for the wait. Oh and in case you were wondering Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle. In this chapter it will be them as well as Rosalie. Just to warn you, this chapter was extremely hard to write. I couldn't find my… writing zone. I just couldn't. So I am sorry if this chapter is bad. There may be some more chapters if you can give me ideas on who should come by and see Bella.**

**BPOV**

I sighed looking up at Edward. I needed to hunt. But Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were already gone and I had turned down there offer to join them. I had wanted to spend time with my daughter and husband, but Renesmee had fallen asleep.

"You ok?" Edward asked, seeing my face. I was always grateful for the shield that allowed me to keep my thoughts to myself. I lowered it now, though and let my feelings tell my story.

I was frustrated. Edward and I hadn't had any time alone together for two weeks. Not even in our cottage. Either Renesmee was up, or one of our siblings was over. It was so hard to not be together, especially now that we could. I could see Edward grin. I gently set my daughter on the couch next to me and grabbed Edward in an earth-shattering kiss. He pushed me until I was up against the wall and held me there. Not that I minded.

We were in the middle of unbuttoning each other's shirts, when Edward jerked away and quickly re-buttoned my shirt and his. I glared at him. Why did we have to stop? We could be quiet when we wanted to be. He just shook his head and gestured to the door. "Who is it? Everyone one else in the family knows. So who is it?" I was really hoping it wasn't Mike again. In case he hadn't gotten the message the last time.

He huffed, looking angry and grossed out at the same time. "Jessica and Lauren." I had to fight off a smile when he said Jessica with so much disgust, but it died when he said the second name. Lauren had always hated me and I could only begin to imagine what she would think about me now.

"Why don't you go for a run? I can handle myself and you won't have to listen to their thoughts." I secretly hoped he would refuse. If Edward wasn't here they could insult me without pause. He shook his head, already glaring at the door. I shrugged, relieved.

The knock came from the door and Edward called out "Come in!" The door opened cautiously and Jessica reluctantly stepped in, Lauren following close behind. Their heart rates spiked, feeling the unconscious fear most humans felt when they were near us. Jessica's eyes out found mine and I knew without being a mind read that her mind was probably screaming "What the Hell?"

**EPOV**

I was about to get lost in mine and Bella's on little world but a harsh voice snapped me back to reality. _I bet Edward is getting sick of Bella by now. I can't even see why he married her. She must've been pregnant, and he did it out of guilt. I bet she killed the baby to. I bet when I walk in he will come over and propose to me. _Ugh, Lauren. And Jessica by the sound of it. She was just thinking about how much gossip she would be able to pass around. She was same as she was at school.

I pulled back and watched as Bella's face fell. She was looking forward to our time together as much as I was but we had to be good. She glared at me as I gestured towards the door. "Who is it? Everyone one else in the family knows. So who is it?"

I almost grinned but Jessica's vivid imagination killed it. "Jessica and Lauren." I didn't try to hide the disgust in my voice. I could see the light in Bella's eyes falter when I mentioned our second set of guests. I knew Lauren hated Bella with a passion, and I wasn't looking forward to hearing her thoughts.

Apparently my thoughts were clear on my face. "Why don't you go for a run? I can handle myself and you won't have to listen to their thoughts." Again Bella shocked me. Did she really think that I would leave her here? I shook my head, glaring at the door as if it would chase away the two girls about to knock on our door

I called out a brisk "Come in," and braced myself for the flurry of thoughts coming my way. I could hear their heart rates pick up and there breathing increase. As they walked in their instincts screamed at them to run. I wished they would listen to them. Their thoughts exploded when they saw Bella and me, with Renesmee sleeping beside us. Laurens was still filled with hate. _Huh, Bella looks different. She looks like the rest of them. Can you say plastic surgery? I bet Carlisle did it. He probably does it to all the kids, and that wife of his to make them the talk of the town. Bella is still plain looking. I am clearly prettier than her still. _

I nearly leapt at her. She was disrespecting my family and insulting Bella. Bella laid a hand on my arm, warning me to stay back. I sighed and decided to give the girls something to see. I leaned down and kissed her as hard as I could while still remaining human. Bella jerked back and if she was human she would be bright red. Jessica's thoughts were on the same line as mine. _Bella looks so embarrassed. She's not blushing though. I wonder why that is. But did they have to flaunt their happy relationship to the less fortunate. And who is that beside Bella? Looks like a kid, but it's too old to be Bella's. Maybe Rosalie and Emmett's? _

I nearly grinned. Jessica didn't know the half of the complicated relationship everyone had. "Hello ladies. Why the surprises visit?" Jessica was having trouble breathing, and Lauren seemed unable to form thoughts. I grinned at her, thinking I could scare her away. I was wrong.

_Oh he just smiled at me! It is so clear that he wants me! He is probably sick of Bella and that… thing whatever it is._ That tore it. I was not going to attempt to be nice anymore and I opened my mouth to speak. But Bella beat me to it.

"Oh I am sorry. This is Renesmee. She is Edwards's niece and her parents died so we adopted her." Bella was getting better at lying and Renesmee woke up and waved at Jessica. She looked over at me and raised her eyebrow, her expression so close to her mother's that I had to suppress a grin. She was wondering why I looked as if I wanted to kill somebody. I shook my head, trying to show her I would explain it later.

Jessica smiled, but it was clearly a fake. "Oh how nice. We were just wondering how you two were getting along. Still going strong?" _Please say no! Please say that you are sick of each other and are in the middle of a divorce! _ I needed to curb my temper before I killed someone. And that someone was likely to be Jessica.

I smiled again, but it was strained. "Yes we are. And Renesmee completes the family. How about yourselves?" God, I hated being nice to this two! It seemed fake to my own ears and I knew Bella would pick up on it. I just wasn't sure if Jessica or Lauren did.

Lauren spoke up first. "Tyler and I are good. We aren't engaged or anything but hopefully soon. We want to take things slow, make sure it will work." I could hear the lie in her voice, as well as the double meaning behind her words.

Rosalie walked through the still open door and nodded to the girls. "Hey Bella, Alice wants to know if you want to go shopping when she gets back?" _Edward you are invited to, but I figured no human guy would say yes. _I nodded quickly to let her know I would come, as did Bella. Rosalie nodded and walked out.

Renesmee looked up and Bella and asked "Can I go to?" I could see Jessica's eyes widen at her voice. It was hard for everyone not to think she was beautiful, except for Lauren. She was still referring to her as "A thing."

I answered her. "Of course you can. You know Aunt Alice will want to buy you more clothes. Are you thirsty?" She nodded and I walked towards the kitchen, listening to Laurens gleeful thoughts.

_Yes now I can tell Bella how horrible she is, and that Edward will leave her for me! And I can tell her what I think of her 'surgery'. Horrible job if you ask me. I can't believe she managed to guilt Edward into staying this long. I wonder what she gave to him._ I winced, trying to ignore her thoughts. They were headed in a way I didn't want to see Bella in.

Lauren spoke first. "I don't know what Edward sees in you. You are so plain and annoying. What did you do to him to make him stay? Were you pregnant? Is that why you got married?" I really needed to relax. I had just broken one of Renesmee's cups. I grimaced at hurried to clean it up, hoping to catch Bella's response. I knew Bella still had insecurities about herself. She still dint think she deserved me.

"I didn't _do _anything to make him stay. He chose to stay. No I was not pregnant; Edward would never do that to me." I grimaced, remembering. "He is too much of a gentleman for that. We got married because we loved each other and we still do." She spoke calmly but her voice held an undertone of threat. "Anything else? Or will you leave me and my family in peace?" She had gained confidence in her dealings with humans. She knew what to say to get them to leave or do something stupid.

I walked back into the time to see Lauren hurl her cell phone at Bella. My wife 'tried' to catch it, but ended up slamming it into a wall. "Lauren I am going to have to ask you to leave. Now. Goodbye." I gestured at the door and glared at them. There heart rates spiked, rather loudly and Bella's eyes turned black. She sat still but I could see how badly she needed to hunt.

I slammed the doors behind them and handed Renesmee her cup. I turned to Bella and asked "Where were we?" She needed to forget about our visitors until later. I crushed her against the wall once more, Renesmee's thought of _Daddy! Stop it!" _ Caused me to chuckle and pull away. Bella glared at me again and I succumbed to her wishes.

**I am really sorry. I could not get this chapter out of me and I hope it doesn't stink too badly! If you didn't read it in my first authors note, I need more characters that come to visit Bella and Edward. Anybody in Forks that Bella hasn't seen since she was changed! **

**Also I put up a new poll that I would like you guys to vote in! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


End file.
